


Hunted

by LeaniSilver



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kira!Light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaniSilver/pseuds/LeaniSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I missed the way my pulse would go up when you were on to me, when you guessed something right and I had to work hard to avoid getting caught. I missed our deadly game so much I began to wish I hadn't won, then it started to feel like I hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Re uploaded from FF.net   
> Disclaimer: If I owned Death note, things would be different.   
> Warnings: SPOILERS, if you haven't seen/read the entire thing, lots of angst.   
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment.

When it happened I felt relieved, happy, exited. No one could challenge me anymore, there was no one left who could catch me. No more watching my back, no more feeling trapped and on edge, no more tension and confrontations. No more paranoia and checking again and again after mistakes I could have made, nothing between me and the new world.

I convinced myself that was how I felt, but then I started feeling like I'd lost something. I couldn't stop thinking of you, your way of saying things in a somewhat rude manner, not caring how people might react, the way you would accuse me of being Kira while eating some cake and have that sad look on your face. Your voice kept ringing in my mind, that voice that said it would be sad if I were Kira, since I was your first friend. I kept seeing you, that last day, on the roof in the rain; it kept playing in my head, like a bad music video on repeat.

I missed the way my pulse would go up when you were on to me, when you guessed something right and I had to work hard to avoid getting caught. I missed our deadly game so much I began to wish I hadn't won, then it started to feel like I hadn't. You left behind a way to beat me, you're still trying to catch me, through N and Mello. You knew how things would work out all along, didn't you?

I feel hunted L, in my dreams I can feel the walls closing in on me, hear your voice saying it's over. Your successors, in the beginning I told myself they could never catch me. They weren't you, just lame copies, a frail attempt to replace the irreplaceable. It still holds true, nothing can replace you L, but they're not useless. They are a part of your plan, the game is still on and I'm still facing you. It gives me a strange kind of comfort to think that, and at the same time it makes me scared. But I like to think that you live on, in a way. But the excitement is not the same L, they are not you, just your players.

The game is drawing to an end and maybe, just maybe, you picked your players wiser than I did.

I feel hunted L, I can hear you when I talk to N, I can see you behind me when I walk through the streets. I can feel your eyes on me when I'm writing the names in my Death note, accusing, sad. It bothers me, the way you make me feel, it makes me doubt myself. Regret, guilt, why are you the one waking these feelings in me? I thought I was passed the point where anything like that mattered. But your eyes burns hole in the soul I thought was bulletproof.

The game is ending L, and I'm not so sure I want to win anymore.


End file.
